Romeo and Stupid Alice
by Katen Kiokotsu0720
Summary: My first fic in Pandora Hearts, dua laki-laki pujaan di asrama ini, Pandora Academy, semua langsung jatuh hati pada kedua laki-laki tampan ini, tapi tidak bagi gadis yang biasa dipanggil STUPID ALICE, dan... typo s, mind to RnR? just read it


Hallo minna, ini fic Pandora pertama yang Kio buat, sebenernya Kio belum terlalu ngerti sama posisi karakter Pandora, tapi karena Kio tertarik sama anime Pandora yang baru Kio tonton, jadi langsung buat aja, hehe. Gomen ya minna, kalo fic buatan Kio gajenya minta ampun. Kalo banyak kekurangan (pasti) kritik aja lewat review atau private message .Enjoy my stories, arigatou :D .

_**Disclaimer: Jun Mochizuki**_

_**Pairing: Alice x Gilbert Nightray**_

_**Genre: Romance, Parody**_

_**Warning: semua -_-"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Romeo and Stupid Alice**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Asrama elit yang sudah terkenal di Jepang, ya! Pandora Academy. Asrama itu adalah asrama kumpulan orang-orang elit, atau klan-klan bangsawanlah nama lainnya. Banyak sekali dari mereka yang bakatnya tidak bisa diragukan. Disini banyak sekali bangsawan ternama seperti keluarga Vessalius, Nightray, Baskerville, Rainsworth dan masih banyak lagi. Dan dicerita ini, author mau ceritain tentang lika liku kehidupan para keluarga elit ini.

**.**

**.**

" Alice ayo cepat banguun! Nanti telat masuk kelas."

" Haaah, berisik, duluan sana." Kata Alice yang masih ngulet di tempat tidur.

" Tidak akan! Nanti kamu tidak akan bangun, ayo cepat bangun, BAKA ALICE!."

" Berisik! Berhenti menganggu tidurku, dasar Sharon idiot!" bentak Alice yang mulai nak darah.

" Huft!." Gadis berambut peach itu hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan pergi.

" _gitu kek daritadi, pergi saja..."_

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sharon datang membawa ember yang berisi air comberan *eh?~ bukan maksudnya ember yang berisi air dingin.

_**BYUURRR...**_

"DINGIIIIIN!." Teriak Alice yang kaget bukan main.

" Iya iya aku bangun!" bentak Alice yang baru saja diguyur.

**.**

**.**

Setelah Alice selesai mandi, Sharon langsung menarik tangan Alice bergegas keluar kamar.

" Sharon nyelow aja napa? Masih lama tau, masuknya kan jam setengah delapan, sekarang baru jam 7 kurang 20!."

" Aku ingin lihat murid baru yang katanya ganteng itu, tapi benar ganteng apa tidak, maka dari itu, ayo cepat!."

" Dasar cewe!."

" Memangnya kamu bukan perempuan?."

" Iya juga ya."

Mereka berdua berlari-lari kecil di koridor yang luas dan megah itu, koridor itu seperti labirin, banyak likuan yang cukup rumit.

" Alice cepat sedikit!."

" Aaah... masih untung aku temani, idiot!." Alice terus saja menggerutu tanpa alasan, ngomel-ngomel ga jelas, komat-kamit baca mantra.

Saat sampai di tempat lokasi, yaitu aula dalam ruangan yang megah, nampak berdiri dua orang laki-laki yang gantengnya bikin noseblend.

" Kyaaa! Alice! Lihat itu!, tampan sekali mereka berdua."

" Eh? Yang berambut pirang itu, mirip pacar kakakku."

" Kakak mu? Alyss?."

" Bukan, ya iyalah! Siapa lagi!."

" Ah, tidak usah kasar juga dong, siapa nama pacar kakak mu?."

" Hngg, Jack Vessalius, dia juga alumni asrama ini, sama seperti kakakku."

" Mungkin saja laki-laki itu adik Jack, kan bisa kau sikat!."

" Heh! Jaga bicara mu nona Rainsworth! Aku belum ada minat dengan lawan jenis! Mengerti?."

" Hhhhh... iyaa! Stupid Alice!."

**.**

**.**

Saat semua mata memandang, baik kaum pria maupun wanita, menatap dua laki-laki tampan di hadapan mereka, ketua seksi kurikulum Pandora Academy datang. Guru manis yang terkenal ramah pada semua orang, serta murah senyum, Charlotte Baskerville, alumni sekolah itu juga. Atau akrabnya dipanggil Lotti-sama.

" Baiklah para murid ku, aku akan memperkenalkan dua murid baru yang akan menjadi bagian dari kalian saat ini juga, silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian." Kata Lotti sambil melempar senyum manis pada kedua calon muridnya itu nanti.

Pertama-tama, laki-laki yang berambut pirang dan bermata zamrud tosca itu, memulai perkenalan.

" Selamat pagi semua, aku pendatang baru disini, namaku Oz Vessalius, aku adik dari Jack Vessalius, mungkin salah satu dari kalian ada yang tau tentang kakakku, semua, mohon kerja samanya." Kata Oz sampil melempar senyum maut yang mampu membuat semua kaum wanita noseblend.

" Kyaaaaa!." Histeris semua gadis yang langsung pada dibawa ke UKS karena pingsan melihat senyuman idol yang dilempar Oz barusan.

" _dasar cewe idiot, melihat cowo seperti itu saja langsung pingsan, gimana kalau aku menjadi laki-laki, pasti akan langsung sekarat!."_ Kata Alice dengan PD nya.

Tiba-tiba, Sharon berseru pada Alice.

" Tu kan benar Alice! Dia adik Jack! Kau punya kesempatan besar Alice! Ayo jangan disia-siakan! Ini kesempatan sekali seumur hidup!." Seru Sharon penuh semangat.

" Ya ya ya, bukan berarti dia adik Jack aku langsung jatuh cinta sama cowo seperti dia juga kali!."

" Kau ini benar-benar stupid Alice! Lantas tipe laki-laki mu itu seperti apa?."

" Aku kan sudah bilang! Aku belum tertarik dengan lawan jenis! NONA RAINSWORTH!." Kata Alice yang sudah naik darah.

Sementara itu, Sharon hanya terdiam menanggapi omelan teman sekamarnya itu. Seakan sudah tidak ingin masuk neraka omelan Alice.

Lalu laki-laki kedua, yang memiliki mata gold, rambut yang hitam kelam dan tampang datarnya yang cool, yang pastinya bikin author mati berdiri, juga mulai memperkenalkan diri.

" Aku Gilbert Nightray,kalian bisa memanggil ku Gil, mohon bantuannya." Katanya sekilas tapi juga mampu memuat semua kaum hawa noseblend.

" Baiklah, aku harap kalian semua bisa menerima Oz dan Gilbert di asrama itu, nah sekarang, kalian bisa bisa kembali ke kelas masing-masing." Kata Lotti.

**.**

**.**

Saat di kelas, Alice hanya terdiam dan termangu di pojokkan kelas. Ya, sekarang dia harus menerima nasib. Bahwa Alice harus sekelas dengan dua murid baru itu, akh, sungguh neraka baginya sekelas dengan dua orang yang langsung jadi idol di sekolahnya itu.

" Akh! Ini membuat ku gila! Lebih baik aku ke kantin mencari menu baru yang berbau daging." Guraunya.

Lalu, saat semua sedang berusuh ria mengerubungi Oz dan Gil, senpai Oscar datang. Dan tentu saat itu juga, semua murid kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

" Nampaknya ada wajah baru di kelas kita, semuanya tolong bantu teman baru kita ya."

" Iya sensei." Jawab semua murid kompak, kecuali Alice.

Pelajaran pun dimulai, semua keadaan kembali tenang.

**.**

**.**

_**KRIIINNNNGGG!**_

Bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi dengan nyaringnya, semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas. Kecuali dua orang idol itu dan Alice, ya hobi Alice saat istirahat pertama hanya tidur atau membaca buku pengetahuan tentang Leveiyu atau tragedi-tragedi yang terjadi di kota Sabrie. Tapi kali ini, nampaknya Alice memilih membaca buku tentang Leveiyu. Sementara itu, Oz sibuk menggoda Gil.

" Gil, ayo ke perpustakaan atau kantin, aku bosan di kelas."

" Kau saja sendiri, kau kan punya kaki, untuk apa minta ditemani?."

" Aaah! Masa cuma sendiri, ayolaah, kau kan teman terbaikku."

" Oz umur mu itu sudah 15 tahun, kau sudah bukan anak kecil, berhentilah bersikap manja! Malu pada kakak mu."

" Haaah! Apa hubungannya aku dengan dia! Dia yang dia, aku ya aku, ayolah Gil, hidup mu itu sungguh tak bernyawa sekali sih!."

" Terserah kau saja, kau tetap tidak akan bisa mengubah minat ku!."

" Ayolah Gil, kumohon, Gil ayoo!." Rayu Oz yang tak pantang menyerah membujuk sahabatnya itu.

Alice yang merasa sangat terganggu dengan suara-suara yang membuat telinganya pengang sudah tidak tahan lagi, akhirnya, Stupid Alice naik darah dan melempar buku yang dia baca ke arah Oz dan Gil.

" DASAR BERISIK! MENGGANGGU MOOD SAJA!." Alice yang geram langsung meninggalkan kelas. Tapi sebelumnya, Gil mencegah gadis berambut brunette itu pergi.

" Hey tunggu! Apa maksud mu melempar OZ dengan BUKU mu itu! Kau cari masalah ya?." bentak Gil yang marah saat itu.

" G..Gil! hentikan! Dia itu perempuan! Jangan bersikap kasar pada perempuan!" Kata Oz yang mencoba mencegah Gil yang sedang naik pitam.

Karena Alice yang memang ngocolnya ga ketulungan! Dia dengan beraninya menantang Gil yang sudah mencengkram erat tangan kanannya.

" Iya! Aku cari masalah! Kenapa? Ga suka?."

" Ya! aku tidak suka! Kau harus meminta maaf pada Oz karena kelakuan mu itu!."

Sementara itu, semua yang berlalu lalang mulai berbisik-bisik dan memperhatikan mereka bertiga yang sedang bertengkar.

" Gil hentikan! Kita jadi pusat perhatian sekarang!."

" Jangan ikut campur Oz! Aku ingin mengajari gadis ini tatakrama yang benar pada orang!."

" Ah! Lepas dasar IDIOT!." Kata Alice yang langsung kabur begitu saja.

Lotti yang juga melihat kejadian itu langsung menghampiri Oz dan Gil yang masih dalam keadaan terdiam karena ulah stupid Alice yang keras kepala itu.

" Eh... kalian berdua..."

" Eh, Lotti-sama! Maaf kita membuat keadaan jadi seperti ini."

" Ah tidak apa-apa, maaf ya atas kelakuan gadis itu."

" Itu tidak bisa dimaafkan." Kata Gil yang masih kesal.

" Gil! Lupakan saja! Toh itu juga salah kita, membuat dia merasa terganggu."

" Eh, gadis itu memang bodoh! Dia itu memang anak yang keras kepala, tolong maafkan ya." Kata Lotti-sama memohon.

" Iya, lupakan saja, haha. Tapi... dia itu siapa?."

" Oiya, gadis itu bernama Alice Baskerville."

" Eh? Alice? Baskerville?." Oz mencoba menerka.

" Eh? Dia... keponakan Lotti-sama? Dan apa dia juga adik kembar..."

" Iya, dia keponakan ku, dan dia juga adik kembar Alyss, pacar kakak mu kan?."

" Iya, sebenarnya aku juga kaget, kenapa dia mirip Alyss. Tapi sikapnya itu berbeda jauh dengan Alyss yang menurut ku anggun."

" Ya begitulah dia, dia juga termasuk anak paling tomboy di keluarga Baskerville."

**.**

**.**

Alice yang berhasil kabur langsung berdiam diri di perpustakaan.

" Dasar anak baru idiot! Anak baru saja belagu! Hanya karena berasal dari keluarga Nightray dan Vessalius! Aku juga berasal dari keluarga Baskerville! Terlebih si idiot yang bernama Gilbert itu akan merasakan kemurkaan dari Alice, karena telah berani membentakku. Tunggu saja pembalasanku, bocah idiot!." Gumam Alice yang penuh dendam dan mengeluarkan death glare andalah yang mampu membuat orang di sekitar Alice menjauh.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

Hallo Minna! Gimana fic Kio yang ampuh gaje ini? yaa, mungkin banyak kecacadan yang sungguh luar biasa, tolong maklumi, Kio lagi beradaptasi dengan anime keren ini XD. Yoosh minna! Mind to review pleasee... arigatou minna!


End file.
